Nice, Naive and Beautiful
by DarkJadedRose
Summary: Here is yet another angst fic for Rogue. One i have to say has to be one of my best. I hope you guys enjoy. Read and Review


_I know it's been a minute, work is hectic but I'm hoping to be able to write again soon. I wanna dedicate this fic to Sevish who's as Rogue crazy as I am. The song **Nice, Naïve and Beautiful** is by Plumb._

* * *

Rogue sat near the window sill and stared out at the darkness. She could barely make out the trees and bushes that were so near, her only view at the moment of the outside world, but the moonless sky left little to be seen. It didn't matter anyway; she didn't care about anything that lived outside of her petite body.

She wrapped her milky arms around her knees and squeezed her hands in an attempt to control whatever emotion was trying to erupt from her. Little moons were created by her fingernails and she sighed when she felt the slight pain that reminded her that she was very much alive.

Life as a mutant was tough, but life as her self was almost unlivable. It had nothing to do with her physical 'disease' and everything to do with the person that she was. Naturally closed up, secluded. She lied about herself to people; she made a creation of who she would have loved to be to those who didn't know her. The only people who could see her reality were those at the institute. She loved them. And she hated them.

A weird combination but they represented everything she was and everything she failed to be. There reminders were like salt on a wound. She closed her eyes and saw blood, she saw pain and hate and when she opened them, she saw a glossy poster of Cyndi Lauper, given to her by Logan on his latest escapade.

_She's only known heartache and pain  
But she's never known pain like this  
She stands alone defending her name  
When all that she's done is be who she is  
Well is it so wrong to be who we are  
When all she's done is fail_

What was perfection? What was it really? She saw it everyday in everyone else. Their limitations nothing compared to their persons. Each reaction perfect, each word spoken eloquently. Yet here was this girl from the boondocks; so far away from love and fruitfulness, from truth.

Her powers were nothing but an attraction. She was a freak show. Manipulated by false hope to join whatever team needed her powers the most. If someone was knocked cold, she was asked to risk their lives, to risk her sanity and her personality just to win the battle; to continue a never ending war.

And yet every morning she wakes up to help those in need; the humans who live a peaceful life while she lived in fear and caused it.  
  
_Cause she's so nice, naïve and beautiful  
Why does she get taken advantage of  
Why does she live in a world so cold  
She takes advantage of the nice, naïve and the beautiful_

She looked at the marks against the wood on her bed frame. Rogue carved everywhere with a tiny penknife that she received as a gift from her only ally. Her only friend. an outsider just like her. She took the tiny knife and wrote his name along the side of the wood. The name was as damaging as the person.

A knock on her door and she hid the knife under the folds of her comforter. She looked up and saw beyond the red shades at the beautiful blue eyes she remembered from the day she had saved him when Mystique had attacked.

"You fine?" He asked. She gave a cocky smile and his frown was merely intensified by his furrowed brows.

"Perfectly," she replied. He closed the door behind him and she growled as she stabbed the feather down mattress with the tiny blade.  
  
_Cold is the throne of her hardened heart  
No one has seen the softest part  
Day after night she holds an ache  
And won't budge to show this secret place  
Well is it so wrong to hang on to hurt  
Maybe she could set it free_

She trusted them all and yet she waited for the moment they wouldn't need her anymore. They'd sacrifice one of their own for the world. For hate.

She opened the window and felt the breeze against her heavily made up face. She heard a scuffle and saw Logan run off into the distance in his leather jacket and blue jeans. He left at any given moment. He'd return with a gift, an 'apology'. It was his way of asking for forgiveness for running off. But what he didn't know was that she knew he'd return, because he could never leave with out her.

How she knew? It was a give in. His life without her was as empty as she was inside.  
  
_Cause she's so nice, naïve and beautiful  
Why did she get taken for granted  
Why did she live in a world so cold  
He took advantage of the nice, naïve and the beautiful_

**_Rogue, Rogue_** a voice said in her head. She closed her eyes and closed the pen knife as she moved away from the open window.  
  
_If you've been there you know  
If you're still there hang on_

**_I'm listening_** she replied.

_We're all dealt our lumps of coal_

She pulled on her battle outfit and walked towards her door where she heard the noise of running feet and smelled the sulfuric scent of teleportation.

_What you do with it can turn beautiful_

Another life she was meant to save was just a state away.

_Well there's a life outside of this madness  
And there's a face behind every scar  
But there's a love overflowing with gladness  
Get out of that place that's restraining your love  
I said get out of that place that's restraining your love_

Exhausted, she threw herself on top of her bed. She was weary at eleven o'clock in the morning but the battle had been theirs and they had managed to save every single life at that place, losing none of their own.

She cringed when she felt the edge of something sticking out from under her. Shifting her body she pulled out a c.d. It was The Pretender's c.d. featuring her favorite song, "I'll Stand by You."

A knock on her door came and she didn't answer it. It opened on its own and Logan came in. He looked out the open window and said nothing. Rogue looked once again at the song's title and gave a slight smile. Finally, she broke the silence.

"Ironic isn't it?"

* * *

_Dedicated to Sevish's ending in his story, The Reason. I hope you all enjoyed._


End file.
